


I Can't Take It

by zeldacraze



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldacraze/pseuds/zeldacraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is feeling something that he doesn't understand and he can't handle it. Story told through entirely dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Take It

                “Sasuke…”

                “I know what you’re going to say, idiot, so quit barking.”

                “No, you really don’t.”

                “Okay, then I don’t.”

                “I can’t take it.”

                “What can’t you take, dobe?”

                “You…”

                “Me? What about me, idiot?”

                “That’s it. You.”

                “You can’t take me? Dealing with me? Sitting here with me? Waiting with me?”

                “I can’t take _you_. All of you.”

                “Dobe, I don’t understand.”

                “I don’t either, bastard, but it keeps me up at night.”

                “What does?”

                “ _You,_ I just said that!”

                “I do? How?”    

                “Because I think about you when I’m trying to sleep and I can’t take it anymore.”

                “Well, what do you think about me for? Do you have to think that hard to beat me?”

                “No, it’s not like that. That’s why I don’t understand it.”

                “Then what’s it like?”

                “It’s like…it’s like…”

                “Idiot, I can’t help if you don’t explain it.”

                “It’s like, it’s just you. Like I wonder what you’re doing, if you’re okay, how lonely it must be in your house, if you’ve eaten well, and stuff like that.”

                “You’re worried about me?”

                “I guess, and I don’t get why.”

                “Well, is that all you think about? Stuff like that?”

                “It’s also stuff like ‘I hope he notices me again tomorrow’ or ‘I hope we get to work together on the next mission.’ It’s weird stuff. Like—as if I wasn’t your rival, but more like, like, like your bestest friend or something.”

                “Best-est friend? You are a friend, dobe.”

                “But I mean like more than that. It’s like bigger than that. I don’t understand it enough to explain it. But it’s driving me mad.”

                “Naruto…are you gay?”

                “Am I _gay_? What the hell kind of question is that?”

                “Just answer it, I’m trying to help here!”

                “Of course not!”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah, of course. Everyone would make fun of me if I was.”

                “Dobe, I won’t make fun of you, I promise.”

                “You’re the one who’d make fun of me the most! Don’t lie!”

                “Idiot, I think you like me.”

                “Like _like_?”

                “Yeah. Like _like_.”

                “Oh god, why would I do that?”

                “I don’t know!”

                “Well I don’t either! But I must like you a lot then. And I can’t take it anymore, how do I stop?”

                “It’s not that easy, moron!”

                “Well, it was easy to like you so it should be easy to stop!”

                “Naruto, just kiss me.”

                “What, why the hell would I do that?!”

                “Just trust me on this one.”

                “Okay, whatever. I don’t even know _how_ to kiss anybody, so how do I—”

                “Like that, see? Just touching lips like that.”

                “O-Oh—”

                “What did that feel like?”

                “Can we, uh, do it again? I don’t think I know based off just one, I mean—”

                “How about now?”

                “Just _one_ more, then I’ll know for sure.”

                “And _now_ , idiot?”

                “Well, I keep wanting another one, so I guess it’s nice.”

                “Yeah, you like me for sure.”

                “Well, _fuck_ , I don’t want to!”

                “Why not?”

                “Because what if you don’t like me back or something! Then I’m stuck with this big intense shit and no way to remedy it.”

                “Well, I kind of like you back, dobe.”

                “Wait, you do? How do you know?”

                “Because unlike you I actually had parents to tell me what liking somebody means!”

                “So does that mean we can kiss again?”

                “I guess…”

                “Okay, because it’s kind of really nice and I—”

                “Just shut up, okay? I can’t take it when you talk so much.”

                “Got it. Then let’s just kiss a lot.”

                “Ugh, whatever, dobe.”

 

**_The End. Thanks <3._ **


End file.
